Mi más grande sueño
by cecyleonor
Summary: Ginny esta confundida, ha vivido la noche más ardiente de su vida y no sabe si fue realidad o fue un sueño...


**¡**_Hola! Este es mi primer one shot, es muy corto, pero espero que les guste. No he podido actualizar "Como seducir..." porque he tenido una semana de perros, y necesito decirles porque estoy muy emocionada y para que un cierta forma me justifiquen. Resulta que mi hijo hará una pelicula en México, es un papel muy pequeño pero es una gran oportunidad, así que me la he pasado primero en casting, luego que pruebas de vestuario y maquillaje, firmas de contrato y muchas cosas más que los aburriría. Así que no se enojen que todo es por una buena causa. Por lo mientras les dejo esto que no es tan bueno pero se deja leer, además me salió en un par de horas. Dejen reviews._

**MI MÁS GRANDE SUEÑO**

Era una noche fría verano. Estaba en mi habitación esperando a mi esposo, yo desde hace casi cinco años había hecho mi vida, había formado una familia, aunque no por convicción propia. No quisiera decir que me forzaron a casarme, pero al quedar embarazada de mi novio, se me hizo muy cruel que mi bebé creciera sin su padre a su lado, cuando yo disfrute de la familia perfecta. El caso contrario de Draco, que fue hijo único y sus padres no fueron los más amorosos.

Mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que me casara, y como iba a hacerlo si yo era una niña, recién había cumplido la mayoría de edad y Draco no tenía un trabajo bueno. Mi madre en cambio, lo único que le importo era lo que la gente diría si yo fuera madre soltera o que siguiera con Draco pero separados. Fue tanta la presión que tenía que cuando mi novio me lo propuso, acepté.

Draco no llegó a la hora que esperaba, así que el sueño poco a poco me venció y me quedé dormida. Lo siguiente que paso, puedo decir a ciencia cierta que fue lo mejor que había vivido hasta entonces.

Sonó el timbre y entre sueños lo oía, no sabía quién podía ser a esas horas, con pesadez abrí un ojo y vi el reloj de mi mesita de noche, seguían tocando con insistencia, así que me levante de malas; habían interrumpido mi sueño. Cogí mi varita.

-Seguramente es Draco, que se le olvidaron las llaves…-pensé. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme cara a cara con mi mejor amigo, o mejor dicho nuestro mejor amigo.

-Harry!- le hablé sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo… ¿esta Draco?- yo solo negué con la cabeza- ¿puedo pasar?- su semblante era serio, en realidad tenía años que no lo veía así. Claro que tampoco lo veía seguido porque aunque Draco y él trabajaban juntos, mi ahora esposo tenía la idea (muy certera por cierto) que yo sentía algo por Harry.

-No creo que sea correcto…mira Draco no tarda en llegar…será mejor que…- y me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me jaló a la estancia.

-¿Qué te pasa?- en verdad que estaba muy raro, pero no se veía tomado, ni hechizado.

-Lo que pasa. Lo que pasa Ginny es que ya estoy harto…ya no aguanto…- fue ahí donde me di cuenta de algo, que había pasado desapercibido en esos ojos verdes que tanto me derretían había amor…pero amor ¿por quien?

-¡No te entiendo Harry¿Yo que tengo que ver?- le pregunté inocentemente. Siempre había notado que había algo con él…química creo. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, aunque disfrutaba cuando estaba con él. Siempre lo vi como un amigo y un amor platónico.

-Tu…-se acercaba peligrosamente a mi-…tu eres la culpable de todo…ya no aguanto tener que estar a tu lado y no poder besarte…eres la tentación andando…-sus ojos verdes de pronto se empañaron.

Un momento…Harry muere por mí…eso lo sospechaba y yo…

-Yoyo…yo no sé que decir…- mis nervios eran tantos que empecé a tartamudear. Había esperado esas palabras hace mucho tiempo y hoy que las escuchaba no sabía como reaccionar.

-No me digas nada…yo sé que sientes lo mismo, no puedes negar porque lo llevas a flor de piel.- me di la vuelta para no verlo porque si seguía mirándolo a los ojos no iba a poder aguantar y me lo iba a comer a besos.

Pero él fue más ágil que yo y suponiendo lo que pasaba por mi mente, me tomo por la cintura y me abrazó a él. Puso su boca en mi cuello y empezó a susurrar cosas que ni me acuerdo, solo sé que mi piel se erizó y perdí la noción de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Draco no te hace feliz…de eso estoy seguro, pero tampoco te puedo ofrecer nada más que esto…-empezó a besar mi cuello, y yo que estaba de espaldas a él solo pude agarrarme del respaldo del sillón porque la sensación de sus besos me gusto. Su aroma de lo más varonil embriagaba mis sentidos.

-…-intenté hablar pero no podía, el deseo nublaba mi razón, pero por fin después de unos segundos la razón cayo de golpe sobre mí.- Draco va a llegar y Sofie esta dormida en su cuarto…puede despertar…

-Draco no va a llegar…- dijo Harry con tanta seguridad que me dio miedo.

Me giré para verlo- ¿Qué le hiciste?- le pregunté.

-Nada…sólo se que no va a llegar- respondió un poco ofendido, pero después cambio su semblante por uno de súplica- por favor, solo esta noche.

Umm…solo esta noche, era una propuesta tentadora, teniendo en cuenta que él no quería nada a cambio…y hace tanto tiempo que no me siento completa. Y sin más ni más, me besó.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para convencerme. Ese beso era todo lo que esperaba, siempre lo había imaginado, pues hacía mucho alarde de su cualidad como besador, y tenía razón… ¡Merlín como besaba! Sus labios todo el tiempo invitaban a comérselos, y ahora que estaban junto a los míos lo comprobaba y su lengua no dejaba de vagar por mi boca, quería explorar todos mis rincones.

Sus caricias eran cada vez más intensas, no podía pararlo y creo que tampoco quería. Lentamente bajo su mano y descubrí sus intenciones de despojarme de mi pijama, que para colmo no era la más sexy que tenía, al contrario era la más horrible y tonta. Pero no se lo permití, no ahorita.

Y nuevamente parecía leerme la mente porque hizo un amago de sonrisa y me dijo- No importa la ropa que traigas, así o como sea te ves hermosa…

-Si entiendes que…esto va a arruinar nuestra amistad para siempre…

-Es que no te has dado cuenta que entre nosotros nunca existió tal amistad…nunca te he visto como amiga…y todos los días me maldigo por no haberte conocido antes que Draco…

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto- sonrió más abiertamente. Le tome la mano y lo jale hacia el estudio.

Una vez Hermione me dijo que ella creía que yo le gustaba a Harry, claro que yo siempre lo negué. Él es un mujeriego, de hecho día me confeso que nunca había estado con la misma mujer más de una vez, pero curiosamente todas sus novias tenían algo en común conmigo, o eran pelirrojas o tenían los ojos como yo, o las pecas o se parecían mucho a mi. Claro que nadie le dio importancia, más que mi inteligente amiga.

-No tienes que decir nada…no es necesario- dijo cuando llegamos al estudio y yo encendía la luz con la varita.

-No lo voy a hacer…-dije muy segura, una cosa era que admitiera atracción física o otra más que acepte que me gusta. Iba a decir algo más, pero fui interrumpida por Harry.

Sus labios empezaron a devorarme con mucho deseo. Y de pronto un sentimiento muy poderoso me decía que no podía dejarlo, tenía que seguir con ese beso hasta las últimas consecuencias. Sin embargo yo temblaba, no podía con tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Rompió el contacto para decirme algo, pero yo no lo dejé y por un momento sentí miedo, miedo de ya no poder vivir sin esos labios, sin esos ojos que me veían con tanto amor, que brillaban por mi. Seguí besándolo, mis manos lo tenían agarrado del cuello y con una jugaba con su pelo. Él por su parte con una mano en mi cintura y con la otra me daba un suave masaje en la espalda.

-Yo…-me besaba-…espera!- dijo en tono de orden y yo obedecí. Me separé y el dio un paso para atrás¿_acaso se estaba arrepintiendo?_- Me muero por hacer el amor contigo…

-Yo también me muero…por hacerlo contigo.- conteste mirándolo con tanto deseo y pasión.

Dio un paso firme, el mismo que había retrocedido. Lo vi y en sus ojos había además mucha ternura, así que eso me dio la seguridad de que me iba a tratar bien. No como últimamente lo hacía Draco.

Me tomó por la cintura y en lugar de besarme en los labios lo hizo en el cuello. Sus caricias eran cada vez más pasionales y yo ya no podía más. Empecé a despojarlo de su camisa para así devolverle el favor que me estaba haciendo.

Al descubrir su pecho suspiré. Ya lo había visto en traje de baño en algunas vacaciones que compartimos varios amigos, pero aun así sonreí satisfecha porque por fin lo tenía para mi solita.

La demás ropa fue cayendo lentamente, pues Harry se quería tomar su tiempo, me imaginé que no quería que todo fuera tan rápido. Me cargo y me poso en el escritorio. Cuando sentí que ya llegaba el momento esperado. Lentamente separo mis piernas y yo me eché para atrás esperando la invasión. Me penetró y cuando empezaron las embestidas supe que esto iba a tener que repetirlo, porque la sensación fue celestial.

Y todo lo que paso despues fue lo mejor…no recuerdo nunca haberme sentido plena y satisfecha como fue con Harry. Me beso y acarició hasta el cansancio. Parecía que nunca se hartaría de mi y yo tampoco de él.

Terminamos recostados desnudos en el divan que había en el estudio.

-Mañana me voy a España…-soltó de repente mientras acariciaba mi pelo.

-¿y eso por que?

-porque despues de haberte tenido, de haberte hecho el amor, no podré verte sabiendo que eres de otro…que los mismos besos que me diste a mi, se los das a él cuando se le da la gana…

-Así que no podías irte sin…-me callé porque la verdad me dolió.- ¿pero vas a regresar?-pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-No

-Yo no estoy bien con Draco…estamos a punto de…

-Lo sé…pero él es mi amigo, aunque ustedes se separaran yo no podría estar contigo, sería la peor traición…

-Y esto no lo es?

La pregunta que le hice lo ofendió o eso creí porque él se levanto y empezó a vestirse. Yo hice lo mismo, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del estudio, me dijo:

-Ya no salgas, conozco la salida…

-Hasta pronto!- le dije nada más.

Me beso por última vez. Trataré de escribirles y le das esto a Sophie- sacó un oso de peluche de su pantalón y con su varita lo agrandó.

-Gracias- fue lo último que dije y él solo sonrió.

Cuando salió por la puerta, con un hechizo puse todo en su lugar y subí a mi cuarto. Me acosté de nuevo en mi cama. Trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado y fue tan duro. Habían pasado dos horas desde que Harry había llegado y el sueño nuevamente llegó, además del cansancio por tan dura jornada. Me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté Draco estaba a mi lado en la cama y todo era muy confuso. Recordaba haber vivido la mejor noche de mi vida, hasta sentía el olor de Harry en mi cuerpo. Moví a Draco para saber donde había estado toda la noche.

-Draco… ¿a que hora llegaste?

-Ginny, tu me viste cuando llegue…me diste de cenar y todo…¿no te acuerdas?- preguntó a la vez que abría los ojos y levantaba un poco la cabeza.

-Pero…- baje corriendo al estudio y en el diván estaba el osito que Harry había dejado para Sophie.

Nunca entendí lo que sucedió, si fue un sueño, fue tan real, pero mi amigo efectivamente se fue a España, y yo recordaba todo como si lo hubiera vivido hace un par de horas. Le escribi un par de veces preguntandole, pero nunca recibi respuesta, es más, solo le contestaba a Draco que desde ese día ya no fue igual. Trate de separarme de él pero no pude...otra vez me venció la estupida idea de una familia para mi hija.

Despues de dos años, supe que vivía con una mujer, hasta envió una foto y efectivamente era pelirroja. Nunca hablé con nadie de lo que vivi esa noche, ni siquiera a Hermione pues no quería que pensara que estaba loca. Ni siquiera ella me creería. Así que decidí guardar "esa noche" en lo más recondito de mi corazón.


End file.
